


dive down deep to save my head

by tipstaff



Series: running in the shadows [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, i think in the next one it'll pop off, it WILL eventually pop off don't worry, it still hasn't popped off i'm sorry for lying to you.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipstaff/pseuds/tipstaff
Summary: If you can't count on your friends to help you disappear from the face of the earth, are they really your friends?





	dive down deep to save my head

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back....  
> if you can guess where the titles are coming from for this series you win a free air guitar btw

“I’m worried you don’t know what you’re doing, Mulder.”

“Welcome to the club, Byers. Scully’s the president.”

They were all situated around a table littered with papers, floppy disks and the like. Well, all of them excepting Krycek, who had been banished to a dark corner and retreated there with only minimal pouting.

“So you want us to wipe everything?”

Mulder looked at Krycek questioningly. Krycek nodded from his spot leaned against a cluttered desk.

“Everything. It’s the only way for you to stay safe.”

Mulder gave Scully and apologetically and she turned from the table, putting a hand to her face.

“Yeah, okay, Everything.”

Langly nodded and suddenly the table was a flurry of activity, papers being shuffled and USBs being tossed back and forth as the Lone Gunmen set to work destroying all digital evidence that Mulder, Scully, and Krycek had ever existed.

Mulder fell back from the table, intending to check on Scully. He saw that she was still standing with her back to the rest of the room and her fact in her hand and decided to give her a minute. Instead, he went over to stand with Krycek.

He was quiet for a moment, listening to Byers, Langly and Frohike chatter back and forth before he said, “You understand you’re on thin fucking ice.”

It wasn’t a question. Krycek swallowed thickly before speaking. “I do. I don’t blame you for not trusting me. You shouldn’t. It’s safer that way.”

Mulder almost laughed. “Stop pretending to be all selfless. We’re here because you gave them information about me, about Agent Scully, to save your own skin. You’re a coward, and you know it, so don’t pull any of that fake shit with me. You and I both know better than that.”

Krycek’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheekbones and he nodded, looking at the floor. He remained silent. Mulder stared at him for a moment longer in a way that he hoped was intimidating, then crossed the room to see how Scully was doing.

She had finally looked up, wiped the few tears from her face and was now asking Langly what exactly he was doing, in detail. Probably trying to distract herself. Mulder laid a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him.

“You okay?” he asked.

She sighed and her eyebrows pushed together in a way that normally Mulder would label as ‘thoughtful,’ but in this moment he would say was more ‘trying not to cry again.’ “Yeah, I guess. I know this is necessary, but…” she paused, sniffed. “It’s just hard, knowing I’m not gonna be able to come back.”

Mulder nodded and squeezed her shoulder. “Yeah. It’s different for you, you’ve got your mom and your siblings, and all that.”

Wrong thing to say. Her face squinched up and Mulder put a hand to her cheek comfortingly.

“But hey, hey. I don’t know about everyone else, but your mom-- she’s a smart woman. You’ll probably be able to get in touch with her-- after, you know. She would never put you in danger, she wouldn’t do anything to give you up.”

“But I don’t want to put her in danger either, Mulder!” She ran a hand through her hair and held it there.

“Shh, hey, you won’t. Come here.” He pulled her into a hug and she settled her head just under his chin. “Like I said, your mom’s smart. And so are you. We can swing this. This isn’t goodbye forever. I promise.” He pulled back and looked her in the eye. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Scully’s expression clouded again. “But Krycek would.” She turned to look at him, throwing him a malicious glance. Krycek, who had, embarrassingly, been staring at their display, turned his eyes to the floor once again. “Remind me why we’re keeping him? He’s a rat.”

Mulder grinned a little at that. “True, but he’s a useful rat. I’ve made it very clear that we won’t be tolerating any shit from him. One misstep and he’s gone.”

Scully nodded, using a sleeve to wipe away her tears, her expression one of determination once more. “Good.” She slowly turned to the table again and resumed asking questions. Mulder stood beside her, a comforting hand on her lower back.

Krycek watched from his place in the corner, and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget comments and critique are always welcome.... love u enjoy :)))


End file.
